Forum:Second Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The Second Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, located in the Capitol in Downtown Noble City, in which the Members of the Congress vote bills that originated in the First Chamber. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see 2012 First Congress. Whereas all national citizens may propose bills in the First Chamber, only Members of the Congress may vote them in the Second Chamber. Article 6 of the Constitution states that "all Members of the Congress are expected to vote on the motion in the Second Chamber". They have three legal voting options: "pro (in favor of the motion), contra (in opposition to the motion) and abstention (the wish not to vote)." Further more, they "have two weeks’ time to cast their vote in the Second Chamber. Voting may be closed earlier if the required majority is reached. The proposer may also choose to lengthen the voting period." A normal majority ("fifty percent of the valid votes") is required to pass a motion amending the Federal Law. To vote on Constitutional amendments, a special majority ("more than two thirds of the valid votes") is required to pass a amendment. The special majority requirement was lowered from three quarters to two thirds in the 2010 State Reform (Sixth Amendment). All proposals approved by Congress, by the required majority and in due time, must be implemented by the government of Lovia. __TOC__ 001. Government I propose the following Government, Government Oos Wes Ilava II: *Prime Minister **Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Food, Agriculture, and Fisheries **Charles Alexander Bennett *Ministry of Commerce **Dave Leskromento *Ministry of Culture **Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Defense **Lukas Hoffmann *Ministry of Education and Research **William Krosby *Ministry of Energy and Resources **Charles Alexander Bennett *Ministry of Environment **Nicholas Sheraldin *Ministry of Family, Youth, and Elderly **Oos Wes Ilava *Ministry of Finance **William Krosby *Ministry of Foreign Affairs **Justin Abrahams *Ministry of Health **Taiyō no Eisei *Ministry of Justice **Dave Leskromento *Ministry of Labour **Marcus Villanova *Ministry of Tourism and Sport **Nicholas Sheraldin *Ministry of Transportation **Jhon Lewis *Speaker of the Congress **Semyon Breyev Voting Pro * 13 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:54, February 7, 2013 (UTC) (CCPL - OSB) * 4 votes. 77topaz (talk) 08:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 8 votes. But we should have the people with two posts use another character for their second post. I'll probably keep Galahad on Finance like last year. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 7 votes. fantastic stuff, here's to a new year of success Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 4 votes. Wabba The I (talk) 17:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 3 votes. Fantastic. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 17:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 5 votes. OK, I'll support this. --Semyon 18:53, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 6 votes (Read comments made by Hoffmann, totally correct. The users, and while I'm against QZ as health minister (i'm proud hes active), are inactive and wouldn't be able to fufill there jobs) Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:49, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 2 votes. Daembrales (talk) 23:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 5 votes. -Sunkist- (talk) 00:08, February 8, 2013 (UTC) * 9 votes Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:12, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Contra * - Oh, I see how it is. - 5 votes — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 21:29, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Abstain * 1 vote. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:54, February 7, 2013 (UTC) (RTP) * 5 votes. Horton is right. --Semyon 19:01, February 7, 2013 (UTC) * 2 votes .Granero (talk) 01:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) *... The Ilava II Government is now in power. :D —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Comments Users like Granero and Daembrales have all shown interest in having a ministry position, so we should include them. HORTON11: • 13:27, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :To a degree I do agree however I think that the lack of year round activity and lack of a well developed position known to the citizens of the wikia makes it hard for us to confidently include them. I think a good idea would be to have a reshuffle of the government in maybe 3, 4 or 6 months and review the positions that they have shown interest in and see if they: a) are active enough to assume positions and b) have shown attempts to develop that area of interest in lovia. Personally I think a review in three months would be good and would hardly be unfair. We address concerns and ensure that if they are properly addressed they get the positions they deserve. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 14:33, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::When starts it? Wabba The I (talk) 17:22, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Then again it might be better to include more users than having a select few with two or more (Oos being the exception). And going on the year round activity, Granero and Pikapi have been as active as Sunkist, yet they have none and he has two. I would like to see further inclusion now, and in a few monts when we do the review we can reshuffle the ministries of less active users. HORTON11: • 18:31, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::The few who have two are normally the ones who were unchallenged in the positions they chose or whose positions were only challenged by other people with multiple positions. It is impossible to include users in positions that they want when that position they want is occupied by a person with that position only. This is the problem you do not seem to see. On the matter of Sunkist, Sunkist has been a lot more active than Granero and Pikapi (who didn't even show interest in a position) recently (over the past three months) and you fail to also consider he was almost completely unchallenged for those positions. This is inclusion as far as we can get it with the people who want these positions. Too many people want the same positions, we can't please everyone so we've chosen the people we think are best. I'd hope you'd agree rather than bring up points that have been repeatedly addressed. I'm glad you're on board for the review though, I think that if we have tri-monthly reviews we can keep government active and reward users with commitment and interest, it's good to have you on board for that. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 19:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::::We could just give Daembrales and Granero one of the relatively unchallenged positions. Though I would still like to review the Health position (nah, his Bismarck ideas are a step in the right direction, so it's fine) HORTON11: • 19:30, February 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::::We don't want to give them a position they don't want and ask them to be responsible for it, that's unfair on both them and the people who take and interest too. Glad you've come around, the Bismarck model is a model for universal healthcare, he's on our side with this, truly. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 21:48, February 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm okay with not having a post. =) I think that there are better candidates than me, as i am not too active and not too experienced either. However, i would appreciate a ministry if someone thinks i am fit for the job. :D Daembrales (talk) 23:00, February 7, 2013 (UTC) @Daembrales - Remember you have multiple congresspersons, (2 i think) vote with them Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:10, February 7, 2013 (UTC) @Pikapi - You didn't sign up for any ministries. Even if you are active, a major party head, and former Minister of Commerce, you didn't sign up for anything :/ @Horton - A lot of Americans don't support universal healthcare at all. I just don't want taxes funding things like gender switches and what not. For legitimate medical treatment it makes sense to pay for people, but when it's something like that, I don't see a need for others to pay for it. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 23:47, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Sunkist seems to prefer simply the name "Ministry of Agriculture". Should we continue using that name or use the new longer name, or perhaps a compromise between the two as simply "Food and Agriculture"? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:21, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Should or shouldn't separate people be used for separate ministries (e.g. Nicholas Sheraldin for Minister of Environment, Levi Straszev for Minister of Tourism and Sport)? 77topaz (talk) 02:58, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes, but you get to decide. You could even use one of George's or Viva's users. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:22, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Should a page Ilava II Government be created, and the ministers be listed there? 77topaz (talk) 03:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Eventually :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :Why not yet? :P 77topaz (talk) 07:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) ::@ Quarantine Zone- Are boob jobs and sex changes medical necessities? No, so we should not include those in any law. You are right in that I'd like to fund our healthcare through taxes, but we need limits. Cosmetic changes for vanity purposes should not be covered. HORTON11: • 14:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC) SCJ This is where the supreme court judges shall be elected. Kevin Madison (Happy65) * 9 votes ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 11:05, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 3 votes Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 11:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 1 vote Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 3 votes Wabba isn't going to win, and I'm voting for you over Ismagiloff --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:06, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Ygo August Donia (TMV) * 7 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Arthur Ismagiloff (Semyon) * 2 votes Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 11:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 3 votes Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) **I would vote Pro, but in character, I don't think this guy has enough experience. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 5 votes -Sunkist- (talk) 05:26, February 22, 2013 (UTC) * 7 votes. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:14, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Victor Veldhoven (GP) * 2 votes —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 1 vote Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 4 votes 77topaz (talk) 19:07, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Ucchi Kirishima (QZ/CDP) Owen Stanton (Wabba The I) * 4 votes Wabba The I (talk) 17:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 3 votes. Nathan of Fleffenstool (talk) 23:55, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Samantha Brown (TimeMaster) * 2 votes Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK''' 11:46, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 6 votes —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:41, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 1 vote Marcus/Michael Villanova 14:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) * 2 votes Daembrales (talk) 03:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC)